All Apologies
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slight mm slash. Kevin Nash has waited five long months to see his lover again. What's going through his mind when he actually gets him back?


A/N- Alright, so I've been trying to work on these stories for a while. I have about four half started stories AND I'm working on Twin Thing all while juggling a bunch of other random tasks with two funerals to help with and go to this upcoming week. -breath- Alright, now that I have that out, what I meant to say but didn't, is that I don't know how this'll turn out or when I'll post much else. On another note! I miss reviews, so I hope to get at least one. I'd love to hear from my fiction friends again.  
  
  
  
Title: All Apologies  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Kyrie aka Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, nothing, anything! I don't need a lawsuit on my hands at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin Nash nervously paced the front lobby of the giant brick building. His hands were shakey, palms sweaty. He would regularly wipe them on his pants. If he wasn't careful, he'd pace a hole right through the tile floor.  
  
The floor was checkered. Blue-white-blue-white. There were two plush couches across the room from him. Random chair, coffee tables, carpets, things like that.  
  
On the other side, though, was a receptionists desk. A small brunette woman wore a headset and was working on some forms. She wore all white. Behind her, her actions were played out by two or three more woman, all at their own stations.  
  
His shoes clicked lightly on the floor and he put his hands in his pockets in a vain attempt to stop them from shaking. It didn't work. Nothing was.  
  
  
  
It had been a long time since they've seen each other. Five months and three days. Kevin kept track perfectly. It had become an evening routine for him. Get to his room, mark off another day on the calender.   
  
Another day they were apart, Kevin would get reminded. Another day without the love of his life. It wretched his heart. He hated it. It was another long day, another lonely night.  
  
But that was changing today.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
They talked on teh phone every Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes, his lover would be so out of it, that Kevin could do nothing but try to comfort him. Other nights, he'd be hysterical and Kevin would try and calm him down.  
  
Saturday nights were the worst. By far. Saturday was a party night.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up quickly as the sound of shoes clicking on the floor grew near him. ..... He sighed. Just another person. Not the one he was waiting for.  
  
Work had been hard. He went in on the days he had to and was reminded even more that he was alone. "How is he?" He'd constantly be asked.  
  
"Bad" he always replied, "But getting better"  
  
He sure hoped he wasn't lying to everyone. Well, they wouldn't be letting him out if it wasn't true. He had to be better. After 5 months he'd better be or someone's getting their asses sued.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chico."  
  
  
  
Kevin spun around and smiled, his eyes immediately brimming with tears. "Hey, Scotty."  
  
  
  
A soft warm hand reached up to brush the tears away and he turned in to it, relishing in the touch he had grown so apart of.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel?" Kevin asked carefully.  
  
  
  
Scott smiled softly, tears beginning to fill his own eyes. "Wonderful... God, I've missed you.."  
  
  
  
"I've missed you, too, Scotty. More than you'll ever know."  
  
  
  
His lips were captured in a smooth soft kiss that seemed to last eternity. He knew those lips better than he did the back of his own hand. They gently parted, a fews tears running down each of their faces.  
  
Kevin linked his hand in Scott's, squeezing it tightly and keeping him close.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to check out?" He asked quietly, afraid that if he talked too loud, he might wake up from what seemed like a fantasy.  
  
  
  
Scott took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready, Boss."  
  
Kevin squeezed Scott's hand again and they headed to the counter to sign Scott out.   
  
  
  
'Sorry, Miami Rehabilitation, Scott Hall is mine.'  
  
  
  
  
  
[FIN] 


End file.
